ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Death in Winter
(hardback) (paperback) | Pages = 336 | Year = 2380 | ISBN = 074349721X (hardback) ISBN 0743497228 (paperback) (Kindle) }} The first book of the TNG relaunch. Summary ;From the book jacket: :Long before Captain Jean-Luc Picard took command of the legendary [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|Starship ''Enterprise]], he fell deeply and hopelessly in love with Doctor Beverly Crusher. Though, for one reason or another, Picard never acted on his feelings, he found a measure of contentment as Beverly's close friend, colleague, and daily breakfast partner.'' :But when Doctor Crusher leaves her position on the ''Enterprise to become the chief medical officer of Starfleet, the brightest light in Picard's life is taken from him. And he has hardly resigned himself to his loss when he learns that Beverly has been declared missing in action on a distant planet – and presumed dead.'' :Kevratas is a bleak, frozen world on the far side of the Romulan Neutral Zone where the Federation has become the plague-ravaged natives' only real hope of survival and freedom. Starfleet has no recourse but to send in another team to try to save the Kevrata – and Picard is the natural choice. Critical to the success of his mission are two colleagues who served under him when he commanded the [[USS Stargazer|Starship ''Stargazer]] – Pug Joseph, a man with a past to live down, and Doctor Carter Greyhorse, who has served time for attempted murder – as well as a Romulan who left his people years earlier and never expected to return. Together, they follow the trail of Beverly Crusher to Kevratas, determined to succeed where the doctor failed.'' :On the Romulan homeworld, meanwhile, the political vacuum created by the demise of Praetor Shinzon has been filled by his staunchest supporter, Senator Tal'aura. But there are those who oppose her, including Commander Donatra and the warbird fleets under her command, because of the way Tal'aura has mishandled rebellions on the Empire's subject worlds. :And one rebellion in particular; the movement for self-determination on frigid Kevratas. :So begins a desperate struggle – not only for the freedom of the long-oppressed Kevrata but also for the soul of the Romulan Empire. Before it's over, destinies will be forged and shattered, the Empire will be shaken to its ancient foundations, and Jean-Luc Picard's life will be changed... forever. Memorable Quotes QUOTES Background Information * The paperback release of this novel was later than normal in order to tie in with the 20th anniversary, along with the three additional novels continuing the post-''Nemesis'' story. (Trek paperback reprints normally follow a year after hardback release.) * Beverly Crusher reminisces about past breakfast engagements that she had shared with Jean-Luc Picard. It is stated in the novel that she and the Captain frequently enjoyed trying exotic breakfast dishes which is contrary to an understanding established in the episode (that they both preferred a simple breakfast). * It is established in this novel that Admiral Kathryn Janeway has met Commander Worf before. In the next novel, Resistance, Worf specifically states that he has not met Janeway prior to the events of Resistance. * The Star Trek: Titan book series sees now-Lieutenant Rager transferring to the following the events of Nemesis, having remained with the Enterprise crew following the transition to the Enterprise-E . The novel Death in Winter had stated that Rager was promoted to Lieutenant Commander after Nemesis, taking a post as second officer aboard the USS Hedderjin, but this event was later overridden in favor of her role on Titan. http://www.trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=1986423&postcount=2 Characters Regular and recurring characters *Jean-Luc Picard: Captain of the ; *Beverly Crusher; Chief of Starfleet Medical; *Geordi La Forge: Chief engineer, Enterprise *Worf: Acting First officer, Enterprise *Kathryn Janeway: Starfleet admiral *Commander Donatra: officer of the Romulan Star Empire *Commander Suran: Donatra's superior; *Tal'aura: Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire; *Sela: Commander loyal to Tal'aura *Tomalak: appointed commander-in-chief by Tal'aura of the Romulan military. *Sariel Rager: Helmsman of the USS Enterprise -D, transferred to the USS Titan Original Characters (Several of these characters appeared in Michael Jan Friedman's previous novel, Reunion). *Gilaad Ben-Zoma: Starfleet captain, former first officer on the ; *Peter "Pug" Joseph: former chief of security , USS Stargazer, now civilian captain of a merchant ship; *Idun Asmund: former helm officer of the Stargazer, now promoted to Captain; *Braeg: Romulan military commander and breakaway political leader (and Donatra's secret lover); *Carter Greyhorse: former Chief medical officer, USS Stargazer, now serving several years incarceration in a Federation rehabilitation colony in New Zealand Penal Settlement; References External link * cs:Death in Winter de:Tod im Winter Category:Novels